A Remixed Twilight Story
by crazygirl86
Summary: different charaecters find out what happens to brooke in the story


**a/n hey guys this is a story that my friend gave me the story board to. i love to write and this is just another weird story of mine. so just tell me what u think of it in reveiws. i also take burns so i can learn from my mistakes. so if u don't like it that's not my problem thats yours. **

**please comment and enjoy **

**p.s i own this and no one can steal from me**

I was walking down a dark alley tying to find something more satisfying than rat blood. If u haven't already noticed I'm a vampire and my name is Brooke. I'm a new born vampire and now I'm going to be forever 16. I do try to be good but sometimes I do slip up. I've only killed two people in over a four year period.

I usually only drink the blood or rats or stray dogs and cats but their limited. I haven't eaten-drank- any thing in over two years. I've been living on my own since I was ten. My parents abandoned me. I've been living in a card board box and wearing clothes that I can afford from my job. I wash up in the little river in the forest and I do my hair with twigs. And even I can admit that it looks pretty sexy.

Some people cant believe that im homeless. I still work, go to school, and have friends. Sometimes my friends give me their older clothes but I cant complain. I'm still a senior in high school. But tonight I was ravenous. I had been chased bye mountain lions and ran into a few trees. My throat also burned like crazy from thirst.

Then I smelled and aroma so mouth wateringly delicious that my venom started to flow freely. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I had to turn around to see what it was. It was a boy about the same age as me and he didn't go to my school. I knew everyone that went to my school and I didn't know him. At all! When I looked at him it was like he was standing in a meadow and not in the opening of a dark alley.

"Hello," he said in a sing-song voice. Well that's what it sounded like to me. He had curly chocolate brown hair and eyes. He was completely gorgeous.

"Hello,'' I replied. I looked down at my bare feet. that's the only thing I didn't have: shoes. I knew that even with my immortal good looks that I looked horrible.

"I'm Jake. What's your name?" he stepped closer as he said this. I was scared that I would loose my control so I stepped I back. He looked somewhat hurt. His face fell a little. But for some odd reason he was still smiling hugely.

"I'm Brooke," I stated with a blush warming my cheeks. I said it in a small voice because I was nervous and a little shy. I couldn't believe he was talking to me. At my school, I don't know this happened but it did, I was the most popular girl. Weird I know but true. I thought that someone like him would be too intimidated to talk me.

"You look like you've had a rough night. Would you like a bed to sleep….wait a minuet. Where do you live. I should have asked that before,'' he said. I could tell that he had confused him self. I answered him by pointing to my box. That had confused him even more.

"I live here in this box,'' I started to walk over to my box as I said this. He looked like he was about to cry. The clothes that I had on my last pair. They were all torn and battered as well. I knew that he knew that I didn't have anything else to wear and of course he was right. I'm really hard on my clothes. that's only because I'm always running from sex offenders, strangers and burglars. I have a very tough life.

"Oh you poor thing. Would you like come and stay at my house? My mom won't mid trust me,'' he offered. And for some odd reason I did trust him. But just then I realized something. He knew what I was! No one is ever supposed to know what I am. My kind aren't supposed to exist. Then something else hit me. He only knew what I was because he was an immortal but not a vampire like me.

"You know what I am. And I also know what you are," I stated. I couldn't believe that something like was actually happening to me.

"Yes I could tell that you figuring by the look on your face that you were figuring all of this out for yourself," he explained. This was a lot to take in all in one day. He had invited me to come and live with him at his house, he knew what I was, and I now knew a regular immortal. And he was amazingly cute. I couldn't believe how luck I was tonight.

He took my hand and started to lead me to his car. But then when we were half way there my vision started to fade and then everything had gone black…

* * * *

When I woke up, there was a warm wet cloth on my head, I was I knew clothes, and in a big super comfy bed. The clothes weren't mine because they were men's clothes. Most likely Jake's. I turned to sit up and when I picked my head up there was someone sitting in the rocking chair. They were reading a very thick volume. When they heard me moving they put the book in their lap and looked up at me. It was Jake.

"Good morning. You've finally woken up,' he stated. Just woken up? How long was I out for? Man, I was really thirsty. My throat burned like crazy. It hurts so bad now that I actually had to rub it to at least try to make it feel better.

"Why are you rubbing your throat?" he asked. I didn't know if I should tell him but he looked like he really wanted to know.

"I'm thirsty," I croaked. I didn't know if he understood but surprisingly enough he did and there was a glass full of blood sitting for me on the night stand. I drank it down without stopping to take a breath. After I was done there wasn't something quite right about the taste. It didn't taste like anything I had ever had before.

"What was that blood from?" I asked finally relived that my throat no longer burned me.

"Cougar. Why?" he asked truly curious. And I was curious as to why he had asked this.

"Well its just that it actually tasted really, really good thank you," I complimented. He's only known me for such a short amount of time. "How did you find me? How did you know where I was? And how did you know that I needed a drink?" I was starting to get flustered so I decided that I best stop talking before I went crazy.

"Well my mom 'saw' you coming. And thought you would be good for me. She was right about that," he didn't say what she was right about but I got the feeling that she was right about both things. But I had to ask just to make sure.

"What was she right about? Me needing help or me being good for you?" I asked. I was looking down at the silk comferter on the bed. I could feel the heat of his body next to me. I could also feel his eyes on my face. I'm not sure what expressoin I was wearing but I did know that I was blushing. I did need to know though. I could read people and I thought that if I was right about what his mom had said then I could tell him how i feel about him.

"Both. She was right about both things," he stated after driving me crazy with how long the pause was. I _could_ read him like a book then. Well now that I knew that i was right, I didn't know if i should tell him how I felt about him ro not. It was wrong for a vampire to fall in love witha regular immortal but I didn't care about the rules or what was right and wrong.

I loved him and that's all that mattered. Love didn't have wrong's or right's. Love didn't even have rules!!! So maybe i could tell him but then again maybe i shouldn't.

**a/n ok so this is the first chapter and i hope you enjoyed it. ill post the next chapter soon so if ya'll could be patiante i just have to finish writting it. please comment!!! you all**

**-The Only One Right For Edward**


End file.
